dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batgirl vs. Faust
2019-01-07 (2).png|GalactaK Batgirl vs. Faust.png|John1Thousand Batgirl from DC Comics (Cropfist) takes on Faust from Guilty Gear (John1Thousand) in the first round of the Silent Night Holiday Tournament. Introduction In Gotham City, there is a strange man with a paper bag over his head. For his short stay, Faust was causing a reign of terror. While Batman, was busy taking care of the Joker, Batgirl was on this case. Batgirl: This is such a strange part of time. Inside the allyway, was the smell of the city, as the sound of footsteps could be heard nearby. Batgirl grabbed her Batarangs and was ready for whoever her attacker was. Batgirl: Show yourself. Faust: Of course. Such a lovely lady. Batgirl: Time to turn yourself in, criminal. Faust: What fun would that be, I am almost done with my work. You are going to be my favorite patient. Operation time!! HERE WE GO!!! Melee (Cues Catch Our Fire!(EX46) / ポップンミュージック peace) Faust charged at Batgirl with his scalpel being like a lance. Trying to slow Faust down, Batgirl throws Batarangs at the doctor. Faust then twirled the giant scalpel around followed, by him slashing her in the legs. Grunting, Batgirl used a smoke bomb to escape him for a little bit. Faust: I know your hiding. Batgirl then threw three Batarangs at the doctor. However, when Faust tried to deflect them like last time, they blew up and sent Faust backwards. Batgirl jumps down and then charges at the mysterious doctor. Faust: Let’s play a bomb game. Faust then threw two bombs at Batgirl. She then kicks them at Faust as they blew up in his face. Batgirl the begins to punch and kick the doctor. With one final kick, she sents Faust flying before sending her grappling hook after him. Batgirl: This will hurt. Batgirl then pulled Faust in, followed by a kick towards the jaw. The doctor then teleported away. He then reappeared as clones of him appeared. This completely confused Batgirl as they all circled and surrounded her. Faust: You can not escape. Batgirl: Don’t be so sure about that. Batgirl then used a smoke bomb and her grappling hook to boost herself out of the sticky situation. She then threw several Batarangs at the clones causing them to explode. This left only one Faust, as the two threw bombs that would cancel them out and forced backwards. Batgirl: Nice trick, but I have seen better! Faust: Let me try a new one you will most certainly enjoy. Faust then emerged from a mysterious door portal that he came out of. Before Batgirl could even turn around she was slashed again on her knees. This forced her to the ground as the doctor used the back end of the giant scalpel and whack her in the head. Despite the struggle, Batgirl tries to break free from the doctors influence. However she was sacked again in the head with the scalpel. When she woke up, Batgirl was in a dark room as a bright light in a lab appears. Batgirl: Where am I? Faust: Time for perfection. Batgirl was on top of a table as classical music can be heard in the background. Faust then uses his scalpel to change her face. He then twirls Batgirl around for her to see. The horror was so bad that she passes out. K.O. Faust: Ah! She didn’t speak that must mean my work here is done time to head back home. Faust then creates a portal door in which he appears back in his home as Gotham City for a moment is quiet. Results Winning Combatant: Batgirl: 3 Faust: 12 Winning Method: K.O.: 11 Death: 1 Details Follow Faust’s Story Here More information can be found here Category:John1Thousand Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs